


Backwards (In High Heels)

by DoreyG



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Eggsy in a dress, Fandom Stocking 2015, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s always been like this,” Harry says delicately at his side, and places a hand on his back to guide him through the – thankfully – indifferent crowd. He can feel the warmth of it, through the flimsy red fabric of the dress – it’s unsettling in several ways that he’s reluctant to think about, “from the moment I’ve met him, he’s been prone to complaining. You think he’d be able to appreciate the chances handed to him, you think he’d be <i>thrilled</i> to be working in the super spy business, but no. Such gratitude would be a step too far.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards (In High Heels)

“So, just so we’re all clear on this,” he starts, shifting awkwardly in the pair of high heels that he borrowed off Roxy, “this is a completely ridiculous situation, yeah?”

“Stop complaining,” Merlin’s voice comes across the comm link in his ear, sounding aggressively bored as always. He never knew a person could sound both aggressive and bored before he met Merlin, he thought the two were mutually exclusive emotions, “have you always been like this, or have I just started paying more attention since you saved the world?”

“He’s always been like this,” Harry says delicately at his side, and places a hand on his back to guide him through the – thankfully – indifferent crowd. He can feel the warmth of it, through the flimsy red fabric of the dress – it’s unsettling in several ways that he’s reluctant to think about, “from the moment I’ve met him, he’s been prone to complaining. You think he’d be able to appreciate the chances handed to him, you think he’d be _thrilled_ to be working in the super spy business, but no. Such gratitude would be a step too far.”

“You try being grateful in heels,” he grumbles darkly, and listens to Merlin snort over the comms.

It’s an art theft ring, or at least that’s as close as he came to understanding it during the briefing. Nanotechnology embedded in the portraits, a virus that’s not quite as dangerous as Valentine’s plans – thank god – but that could still do a lot of damage to the world economy if allowed to go unchecked. They pinpointed an art show a few weeks back, a front for their goods, and it was quickly decided that a pair of agents should infiltrate it and attempt to shut down the operation as comprehensively as possible.

…But, unfortunately, all female agents were off on other business. And so it was left to him, to squeeze into a red dress and a pair of heels that Roxy had left and stagger off to the art show like an utter _tit_.

“Seriously,” he hisses, stumbles a little on the absurd shoes that have been forced onto his feet and has to grab Harry for a bit of balance, “this _is_ ridiculous.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin rumbles, warning across the comms.

“Nobody is going to fall for this,” he grunts. And, aware that Merlin is hardly going to back him up, glances awkwardly up at Harry – bats his stupid false eyelashes, just to drive the point home, “I look like an utter berk. Everybody is going to see that we’re two spies, out to take them down. We’re gonna get caught immediately, and then-“

“I think you look rather pretty actually,” Harry interrupts thoughtfully halfway into his rant, cutting through his worry – that they’re all going to actually die this time, that he’s actually going to lose the man for real – like a knife through butter. For a moment, it’s like the man doesn’t even realize that he’s spoken. And then there’s a long pause, and a sudden flush comes to his face, “I mean, uh-“

He stares for a moment, stunned, and then suddenly realizes that there’s heat pooling down his spine. A sudden, itching heat that it takes him a moment to place in reference to Harry. Harry, who he’s known for forever. Harry, who he’s never looked at twice. Harry… Who is actually just this side of stunning, with a flush on his face and those gorgeous eyes looking everywhere but him.

“That’s…” He says, and gropes for words. Lingering just off the tip of his tongue, dancing around with a mocking glee that’s all kinds of unfair considering how high the potential of his face getting snogged off if he gets them right is, “interesting.”

“As is the international crime ring planning on bringing down the world economy because a clerk in a bank was rude to them once,” Merlin snarls across the comms, with his customary terrifying lack of tact. The man has never met a moment that he wouldn’t like to murder, it’s terrifying and inspirational all at once, “can we get back to the mission now, please? You can go back to being obnoxiously oblivious idiots _after_ you’ve saved the world.”

He glances at Harry. Harry glances back at him, mortified.

“…Again.”

“Well then,” and Harry gulps, and Harry smooths down the front of his suit, and Harry offers his arm like an utter gentleman who – apparently, to his great shock – has something of a thing for him in a dress, “shall we get on with business, then?”

“Honestly, it’s a miracle we haven’t all _exploded_ by now.”

“Might as well,” he huffs, only a touch breathless, and staggers off to save the world. Again. Backwards, in high heels.


End file.
